megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Regal (anime)
is a major recurring villain in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. He is the adopted child of Mr. Wily alongside Ms. Yuri, and was made into a probe for Duo.EXE at the age of 15 along with her after a plane crash that only the two survived 20 years before the start of the series, making him roughly 35. He is the operator of LaserMan.EXE. In Axess, he is the over-all villain of the season, working behind the scenes as the leader of Nebula with the Darkloid leader ShadeMan.EXE to bring terror to the net before he reveals himself and his true ambitions. He is the main antagonist of the movie Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program where he becomes the cybernetic monster , and is the main villain in the second half of Stream. Overview Dr. Regal is a psychotic and dangerous man, zealously causing terror and chaos to both the real and cyber worlds using Dark Chips and uncontrolled destruction in an attempt to bring the world to its knees. After his first defeat, Regal became a cybernetic being, and entered into Spectrum becoming Nebula Gray, attempting to use the Tadashi Hikari and Wily Programs to evolve into an even stronger being and absorb the net. However, upon his second defeat and creating Dark Rockman, Dr. Regal shifts his focus on taking however Duo's technology to become a god. No matter what his ambition, Dr. Regal pursues his goals with a crazed focus, willing to cause great harm to others to get what he wants (such as torturing Yuichiro Hikari for the Tadashi Hikari Program) and destroys anyone who gets in his way. Though one would think this was due to his raising by Dr. Wily, the mad scientist himself states that Regal has always been a sad man, hinting that Regal has always been like this. Regal is a brilliant scientist, having created Dimensional Areas before Dr. Hikari and inventing the Dark Chips, and is also a skilled actor, as he was able to infiltrate the Science Labs as a calm and level headed man and work with Dr. Hikari and the others for a long period of time before being discovered. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the ''MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, Dr. Regal is a scientist from Kingland and a worldwide authority in the field of "Super Energy". In the past, he was rescued from a plane crash by Duo, who selected him as a probe to monitor life on Earth, and was adopted by Wily.MegaMan NT Warrior Axess / Rockman.EXE Axess Episode #48, 2004 At that time, he was experimented with and subjected to an intense brainwashing procedure, and isolated within Wily's island research facility.Rockman.EXE Stream Episode #47, 2005 Years later, while snooping around Dr. Wily's computers, he found out the data of Baryl's Crest of Duo that Wily had discovered and stored. He robbed that data along with copies of Wily's Dimensional Converter research and ran off with Ms. Yuri eleven years prior to Stream. In Axess, he is requested by Dr. Hikari to look over a Dimensional Converter used by the Darkloids to substantiate in the real world which the Science Labs had managed to capture. He and Dr. Hikari knew each other since time ago, and Dr. Regal had built the energy system of the Dimensional Converters that SciLabs were experimenting with. He masquerades under this false identity for some time, but is eventually recognized as the leader of Nebula, who has been collaborating with the Darkloids to cause terror and fear across the world and spread Dark Chips alongside his second-in-command, Ms. Yuri (Ozono Yuriko). Partway through the series, Regal's Navi, LaserMan, usurps the Darkloid throne and disposes of the former leader, ShadeMan, as he had become too distrustful of his pact with the human. Nearing the end of Axess, Regal comes out of hiding in outer space while Ms. Yuri completes the final tasks required for his plan to be put into motion. He abducts Navis from NetCities across the world for use as fuel for his Dimensional Converters, and unveils Regal Tower, a skyscraper-like contraption that initiates a globe-wide Dimensional Area. Using a Dark Synchro Chip, he performs Cross Fusion and brutally deletes ShadeMan, who had returned to exact revenge on the treacherous human.MegaMan NT Warrior Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #51, 2004 With several regular Synchro Chips stolen from SciLabs at the beginning of Axess, Regal then grows in size and attacks major cities around the world. He sets his sights on destroying SciLab, but is defeated by Lan and MegaMan in their Full Synchro formation and disappears (though it is implied that he dies in the Japanese version). ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program Regal resurfaces in the movie, ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program. After his defeat in Axess, Regal was thrown into the Undernet along with LaserMan, his body fragmented into bits of data. While there, he discovered the dormant Wily Program and merged with it to become Nebula Gray. As a side effect of the transformation, Regal gained the ability to secrete protoplasmic humanoids as his soldiers, but could no longer exist in the real world without a Dimensional Area present, though Dimensional Converters remain freely accessible to him. He captures Bass and manipulates him to do his bidding, hoping to acquire the Tadashi Hikari Program from the Trinity Brain corporation, which would allow him to reach his final evolution. At this time, Regal also unleashes the Spectrum phenomenon to invert the real world and Cyber World, with his goal being world destruction. He is again confronted by his foes and defeated, though they narrowly escape a black hole summoned by the villain in a last ditch effort to do away with them. ''Rockman.EXE Stream Regal emerges alive in the Past Tunnel during the second half of ''Stream and separates MegaMan's Dark Soul from him to create Dark Rockman.EXE.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #32, 2005 He commands his new subordinate and Darkloid followers to obtain the Crest of Duo from the thirteen Cross Fusion members, and uses them in the final episode of Stream to gain access to Duo's comet, despite Dark MegaMan's deletion at the hands of Slur. With Duo's great technology finally in reach, Regal briefly takes on a serpent-like appearance and god-like powers, then attempts to destroy a CrossFused Mayl. However, he is killed by Duo by having his energy depleted. He appears in episode 47. He appears in the final episode of Stream, where he attempts to take control of all of Duo’s technology and powers. Despite initially being successful, Duo simply kills him. His remains are found on Duo’s Comet by the Cross Fusion Members. List of appearances TBA Gallery Dr. Regal young concept art.png|Concept art of Young Dr. Regal. Dr. Regal concept art.png|Concept art of Dr. Regal. Regal and Yuri ideas art.png|Regal and Mari style art. Dr. Regal Cross Fusion Head-up Display.png|Cross Fusion LaserMan head-up display Dr. Regal Cross Fusion cockpit.png|Dr. Regal Cross Fusion cockpit Dr. Regal Destroyed.png|Dr. Regal destroyed Dr. Regal network Monster.png|Dr. Regal as a virtual monster Dr. Regal Death.png|The end of Dr. Regal Trivia *When Dr. Regal cross fuses in Axess, he does so by slotting his Dark Synchro Chip into his chair rather than a PET, and merges with it, suggesting that he has no formal PET that he uses. *It is implied that LaserMan is merely an online avatar of Dr. Regal, or that Regal is controlling LaserMan, as he is often seen talking through LaserMan rather than alongside him, and at times their movements match up with each other. *Though he gains a unique appearance unlike Gorou Misaki, Regal and Misaki are the only two characters whose Navis completely form over their operators in Cross Fusion, whereas other Navi's form an armor of sorts around the operator, often keeping their face visible. *Despite being able to redeem himself in Mega Man Battle Network 5 through Dr. Wily's interference, in the anime, Dr. Regal would die pursuing his mad goals. See also *Dr. Regal - His video game counterpart. **LaserMan.EXE - His NetNavi’s video game counterpart. *Nebula Gray - The video game counterpart of his Nebula Gray form. References Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Cross Fusion users Category:NetOps Category:Doctors Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Humans Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages Category:Deceased